


baseball games and a budding romance

by foreverobessed



Series: baseball player!percy [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean Friendship, Annabeth Chase POV, Baseball, Baseball player!Percy, Everyone Ships Annabeth and Percy, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, I’m gonna turn that into a tag watch me, Lots of baseball terminology idek I could be doing This wrong THIS IS BAD, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Sexual Tension, Sports, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WHY DID THIS WHOLE TIME I THOUGJT HER NAME WAS MCCLEAN, excessive use of commas, ig you could call it, oblivious idiots, this could be OOC sorry if it is, weird tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: Annabeth Chase has known Percy Jackson for years but not once in her life has she been to one of his baseball gamesORjust an excuse to write baseball player percy bc im a sucker for him and so is annabeth
Relationships: (also minor), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean (minor), Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf
Series: baseball player!percy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932421
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	baseball games and a budding romance

**Author's Note:**

> HI EVERYONE!! this is very random but I decided to write Percy as a baseball player bc I LOVE BASEBALL BOYS. Also this has not really been gone over so sORRY IF THERES ANY MISTAKES ! also this could be OOC I’m still kinda new at writing these characters but I’m doing my best! also sorry if I spelled pipers last name McClean idk why I thought that was her last name but I did ANYWAY ENJOY! (ALSO THIS IS KINDA BAD JUST A PS AND IDK EVEN KNOW IF IM WRTINF THE BASEBALL SCENES CORRECTLY OR GOOD)

With all the years of being friends with Percy, Annabeth has never gone to one of his baseball games. Percy’s always been athletic, playing baseball, track, basketball, being on the swim team (which was what he truly excelled at), and even football (it didn’t last that long though). Annabeth never really liked sports, she guesses she can understand what people find entertaining about them but all she’s ever done really is track. 

  
  


Her and Percy met in sixth grade track, both of them scrawny at the time and small. They were both quick though, and at first Annabeth couldn’t stand Percy’s smug face as he outran her in the sprint event. She was always better at hurdles and long distance anyway, and she absolutely destroyed him at it, but besides track she didn’t really play sports nor really watch them. She did go to a basketball game of Percy’s (but at the time Hazel had wanted to go to see one of Percy’s teammates, Frank, and Annabeth had agreed to go with her), and a couple of his swim meets. Percy never really asked her to go to any of his games anyway, from all the way from sixth grade to sophomore year he hadn’t asked her to go to any of them. 

So, it really surprised her near the end of April, Percy approached her gripping his backpack straps. “Hey, can I ask you a question?” Annabeth was trying to find notes for psychology that she had misplaced in one of her other folders. She was normally a neat person, but the bell had rung and her next class was far away so she just put it in a random folder. 

“Yeah, sure. What is it?” Annabeth continued to rummage through her locker, needing those notes for a quiz next hour. She opened up her creative writing folder, nothing. 

Percy looked up, through those thick lashes of his, “Would you like to go to one of my baseball games?” 

Annaberh actually looked over at him, stopping tearing through her locker, her curly blonde ponytail swishing to the side, “What?”

“You don’t have to go,” Percy cut in. “I just thought maybe you’d want to enjoy one of if not America’s favorite sport. Plus, I  _ know  _ Piper has a crush on Jason and he’s on the team. I heard her talking about going and if she goes she’d probably invite you..” Percy trailed off, making gestures with his hands. “This is stupid, I sound stupid. Just forget about it you don’t have to go-“

Annabeth smiled and took Percy’s hands in her own. She ignored the way she could so easily lace their fingers together, and the way their hands fit so perfectly together, like two halves becoming whole. “I’d love to go, Percy. Just gives Piper an excuse to go.” She quipped, giving Percy a wink. 

Percy visibly deflated, that weight of stress gone. “So.. I’ll see you at the next game? It’s next Friday, at seven.”

“I guess I’ll see you there,” Annabeth said, giving Percy one last smile before turning to her locker. 

“Oh, and,” Percy said before leaving, bumping their shoulders together so Annabeth would move over. Percy took out her English folder, opening it and revealing her notes. She looked up at him in awe, and he shrugged. “You said that one time when you were tired, during finals that psychology and English should just be mashed together.” They stared at each other for a few seconds, a tension in the air a pair of best friends definitely shouldn’t have. 

“Anyway,” Percy said, breaking the silence. “Got to get to class, Mrs. Dodd’s will kill me. Good luck on that quiz, Wise Girl!” 

-

“He did that because he wants to ask you out, but he’s not sure whether you like him or not.” Piper said painting Annabeth’s toenails a bluish green color. The color reminded Annabeth of Percy’s eyes, the clash of the blue and green in his eyes. His eyes looked like the ocean, calm at times and stormy at others but always fighting for dominance. There were tons of blues and greens in his eyes, and if Annabeth was a better artist she’d spend her days just drawing those eyes, of all those blues and greens. “So, he used me as an excuse to invite you.”

“So are you saying you don’t want to come to the game? And see Jason in a uniform?” Annabeth baited, grinning. She wasn’t sure if she believed Piper on the whole Percy liked her thing. I mean they had been friends for about four years now, she thinks she would know by now if he liked her. 

Especially in that way… Annabeth would deny it, but on one of Annabeth’s bookshelves in her room in an eighth grade math notebook there was a bunch of “Annabeth Jackson”s written down. Written in different fonts, some more loopy or elegant than others. Annabeth has been gone on Percy Jackson since the moment she laid eyes on him, even though in the beginning she acted like she hated him. 

“Well, of course I do.” Piper said, finishing off Annabeth’s toenails and tightening the cap on the nail polish container. “But maybe you and Percy will finally get together and stop doing this dance around each other thing you’ve been doing for what is it, four years?”

Annabeth felt her face heat up slightly, “Percy and I don’t like each other like that! We’re just friends. Very good friends, best friends!” 

Piper gave her a knowing look, and just patted her on her shoulder. “Come on, Annie.” Annabeth scrunched her face at the nickname. “You and Percy… it’s just so obvious. The way you care for each other, the way he just knows you like no other person.. the way you  _ look  _ at each other.” Piper stopped and looked up at Annabeth, their eyes meeting. “When you two look at each other, in your guy's perspective the whole world just stops and it’s just you two.” 

“No.. we’re just  _ very _ good friends.” Annabeth said, her face still a bit flushed. “Percy… he couldn’t like me like that, and I certainly don’t like him like that!”

Piper just grinned at her, “Sure, whatever you wanna say, Annie, but I know and everyone else knows except you two dumb heads.” She flicked Annabeth’s temple. “But I know you don’t wanna talk about this anymore.” Annabeth let out a sigh of relief at that. “So let me tell you all about what I’ve learned about Jason Grace within these two months of him being in this school.”

-

Annabeth looked at herself in Piper’s mirror. “I look dumb.” She stated, as Piper started to draw something on her cheek. Annabeth was decked out in their school colors - white, gold, and blue. Piper was in similar fashion, also wearing the school's colors. 

For once, Annabeth’s curly blonde hair wasn’t tied into a ponytail. Piper had managed to tame her curls to look presentable, and had tied her hair half up half down. Annabeth thought she looked good. She was also wearing white shirts and one of Percy’s old jerseys which was a bit worn down but it had his number 17 on the back in gold print and above that Jackson also in gold print. The rest of the Jersey was blue. 

It was after school in freshman year and Annabeth was going home with Percy to hang out. It started pouring down rain and they started jumping in the puddles, splashing each other with water. When they got to Percy’s, his mom fussed over them telling them they’d catch colds. She made them take showers and Percy, ever the gentlemen, let her take a shower first and gave her the jersey, sweatpants, and a hoodie to put over the jersey if she was still cold. She never gave him the articles of clothing back and he never asked. 

“Nah, you look great.” Piper corrected, and pulled away from her cheek. “My work here is done.” 

Piper had drawn Percy’s number, 17, in blue and outlined it in gold. She blushed slightly at that, “We aren’t dating Piper.”

“Not yet.” Piper said, in a wistful tone starting to draw what she presumed to be Jason’s number, 5, on her cheek as well. “Not yet.”

-

When they got to the game they were a little in the first quarter. Annabeth knew some about baseball, she knew that you scored runs to win, and some of the positions in the field. She knew pitcher, first base, second base, and third base. The rest of the positions were lost on her though, but she knew how to follow along and see that Jason had already gotten an out. 

Her and Piper were sitting on the bench, next to Silena. Her boyfriend, Charlie, was the catcher, she thinks that’s what the position was anyway. Silena and Charles were both seniors, and graduating this year. Annabeth just knew they’d be together forever, they were going to be high school sweethearts. They’d get engaged in college, and afterwards get married and when the time was right have a couple of kids. 

“So, Annabeth.” Silena said, flicking her dark hair out of her face. “Are you and Percy finally a thing yet?” 

“Uhm, no.” Annabeth said, her face burning slightly.  _ Stupid! Stop blushing. You blush every time someone asks that question, you’re making it obvious.  _ “Just friends.”

“Huh.” Silena said, giving Piper a look. “Just Percy said something to Charlie…”

“What? He said something about me? To Charlie?” Annabeth questioned, perking up slightly. She knew him and Percy were pretty good friends, everyone on the baseball team were good friends with Percy. 

“Yeah, I didn’t really know what he said to him though. Charlie just mentioned it.” Silena added quickly.

“Oh… ok.” Annabeth said, looking up at the field. She scanned the field for Percy and found him as the first basemen. She gave him a small smile, but he didn’t see her completely focused on the game. His white baseball pants clung to his legs, now that she was staring at him his legs were pretty long.  _ Why did they have white baseball pants though?  _ Annabeth thought distractedly,  _ they are just gonna get dirty anyway.  _

The jersey and pants hugged his body in all the right ways, his arms looked tan against the blues, golds, and whites. His messy black hair was slightly covering his eyes, but he was still waiting for the play. 

Soon enough, the batter swung the bat and the ball was flying. The baseball flew into the outfield, and a player got the ball off the ground and threw it to Percy. Percy’s foot was on the edge of the base, and he caught it no problem. 

“Out!” The umpire called, and the batter walked back to the home plate and picked up his bat and walked to his dug out. 

The game progressed until Percy’s team was batting. She knew Percy was a good batter, she had heard Grover and Jason talking about it in school about the home runs he had scored. 

Percy was the first batter up, and he saw her in the stands when he was by the dug out warming up. He gave her a smile and a wink before he stepped up to bat. She noticed then he had two little black stripes under his eyes. He then walked to the home base and prepared to bat. The players in the outfield and infield backed up a bit, obviously knowing that he was a good batter. 

The first two times the pitcher pitched, Percy didn’t swing at either of them. The third time he swung, and earned himself an out. Annabeth watched the way his muscles tensed when the ball was thrown. He looked focused, and determined and it was so very  _ hot.  _ The third time the pitcher pitched Percy’s bat hit it with a loud  _ whack,  _ and the ball went flying. It hit near the back of the outfield, and Percy was flying a blur of white, gold, and blue. The outfield players were gathering the ball, and throwing it to the third basemen when Percy slid into the base, a dust cloud surrounding them. 

Percy got up, a cocky grin on his face as he brushed off his jersey and pants. His white baseball pants were now brown along the front of his thighs and calves. 

“Safe!” The umpire called, and the other sides bleachers called outrage on that. Annabeth knew it was true though, Percy was sliding into the base as they began to throw it. Soon enough the game progressed (Percy scored a couple of runs and a steal, and Jason got a run or two as well.) Soon enough it was after the second inning but before the third where they let the players get out to go to the bathroom or get something from the concession stand or whatever. The sun was starting to set and some fireflies were out. 

Percy, Jason, and Charlie exited the dugout. Silena and Charles immediately kissed each other, Annabeth looking away to look at Percy and Jason. The eye stripes or eye black whatever it was called was still there but looked a bit smeared, he was sweaty but grinning. 

“So how are you liking America’s sport?” Percy asked, walking up to her. He took off his baseball cap, putting it under his elbow. 

“It’s pretty good.” Annabeth admitted. She didn’t expect to like it but she didn’t know whether she liked it because it was a good game or she liked it because Percy was playing it. He could make anything look good. 

Percy gave her a smile, and threw his arm around her shoulder. She inhaled his sweat smell, and she didn’t really care at that moment. Any physical contact from Percy she would take. “Let me buy you something.” He said, pulling out a $20. 

“But you were the one whose playing.” She pointed out. 

“My treat. For coming to my baseball game.” He pulled her to the stand. While they waited in line, they bantered slightly before Percy slipped his arm off her shoulder and turned to face her and said, “Is that my jersey?”

Annabeth nodded slightly, “Yeah… I thought it’d look like I have school spirit.” 

He looked up at her cheek, putting his baseball cap back on his head, and gave her a grin. “More like Percy spirit…. seriously though, it’s, uhm, cute.”

“... C-Cute?” Annabeth stammered slightly, not quite believing her ears. 

“Yeah! I mean like.. you’re obviously attractive, Annabeth.” Annabeth noticed that he was blushing and the tips of his ears were red along with his neck. She wondered how far that blush went down. “I mean.. you’re not ugly! .. What I’m trying to say is.. I really like you, Annabeth.”

“You like me?” Annabeth said, looking up at Percy meeting those eyes. With that jersey on, she noticed the blue in his eyes a lot more than the green. The blue really brought out his eyes, along with the gold. She suddenly noticed these little gold flecks in his eyes, and they were really close now, their chests touching. 

Percy suddenly took both of his hands in hers, their eyes meeting. “I really do.” Then, Percy cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her. The whole world around them stopped, as Percy’s pink lips met hers. She never thought she’d be able to kiss Percy Jackson; he was always just so dream-like, unattainable, but now that she had him she never wanted to stop tasting him. She wanted him in school, with their hands laced together and chaste kissed, she wanted hot makeouts in his car that he loved and worked on endlessly, and she wanted to kiss him after his baseball games, after he looked so  _ hot  _ in them. 

They didn’t pull away until they heard someone clear their throat and they pulled away to look at the concession stand lady. She gave them an amused look, and Percy slid over his $20. While Percy was ordering she noticed her chapstick had smeared off on his lips, and his neck and tips of his ears were flushed, and the colors from her face paint had mixed together with his eye black. Annabeth just knew she had some of that eye black smeared onto her as well but in that moment she didn’t care. 

Percy got himself a Gatorade, and her cheese fries with a popsicle. “I should get going.” He said, as they walked back to the bleachers. “We’re probably gonna start up again soon.”

“Oh.. ok..” Annabeth said, and as Percy was walking away she called out, “Wait!” Percy stopped and looked back and she walked up to him giving him one kiss. She knew they were standing right in front of the bleachers, and in view of the dugout but she just didn’t care. 

“What was that for?” Percy said as she pulled away.

“For good luck.” Annabeth said with a dopey smile on her face, “and a promise for later.” 

Percy walked back to the dugout, giving her a smile and a wave before walking in. She knew the boys in the dugout were now interrogating him, and she walked up the bleachers and plopped down in between Silena and Piper.

“What was that?” Piper asked, slightly surprised. 

“I’ll tell you later.” Annabeth said, taking one of the cheese fries and shoving it into her mouth. She couldn’t think about explaining it right now, she was just thinking about  _ Percy.  _

The game progressed pretty quickly after that, and Percy was racking up outs and runs like no one's business. Soon enough the game ended, and they won 47-29. 

After that the players left the dugout, and Annabeth waited for him outside the dugout. He came out sweaty with his cap still on, and his baseball bag on him. “I’ll drive you home.” He offered, and she nodded. They walked to his car, still bantering. When they got in the car, he put his baseball bag in the back and put his cap on her head. 

“Hey!” Annabeth shrieked slightly. The cap was filled with sweat, and she glared at him. 

“You look good in my clothes.” He said with a smile, and started the car. They rode home in silence, some old 90s pop song playing and Percy’s hand was on her thigh as she drove. The silence wasn’t a bad thing, she enjoyed it. They were just enjoying each other’s company. Soon enough, they pulled into Annabeth’s driveway. 

“It was fun.” Annabeth said, putting Percy’s cap back on his head. “The best part was definitely you in that uniform though. You look  _ really  _ hot.”

“Really?” Percy said with a grin, “Guess you’ll have to come to more baseball games then.”

“Guess I will.” Annabeth commented, leaning over the center console, cupping his cheek and meeting those eyes. She met his lips for the last time of the night and she knew it that moment she would never tire of the taste of Percy. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all have a fantastic day! comment and kudos if you want!


End file.
